


Critical Investigation Failure

by harunai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Critical failure rolls DND-style are kinda funny, Possible OOC-ness alert, comedy in a horror situation, oh yeah, the au isn't directly mentioned but still sort of relevant, they only just met here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: A pianist is doing his own job better than him.What the hell.





	Critical Investigation Failure

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored.

Saihara Shuichi was, to say the least, having a horrible day.

First, he'd been abducted by God-knows-who and thrown into some deathtrap escape-the-mutants situation.

Second, he and the (rather optimistic) girl he'd been stuck with had nearly died after being chased by one of those such mutants.

Third... 

He and the girl (Akamatsu Kaede, she'd said her name was) had been searching around the room they'd narrowly escaped into. Kaede had been rather lucky, finding a small catalog on several of the mutants, including the one that had chased them.

Shuichi had failed continuously for some reason, even as Kaede kept getting lucky.

What had cemented his thoughts that Mother Fate hated him, however, was somehow getting a nail stuck in his hand. He hadn't noticed until Kaede had turned from her findings and hurriedly pointed it out, which lead to screams from the unfortunate detective.

Kaede, to her credit, set to work removing the nail as soon as she could. She failed the first time, causing more piercing pain in his hand, but succeeded on the second try. After wrapping up the wound with her tie, she gave him a cheerful smile to reassure him.

He felt guilt, for utterly failing at his job, his talent. A brief discussion lead to him revealing his talent to her, and awkward confusion was written on her face.

And then she revealed that she wasn't some kind of nurse, or even another type of detective.

"I'm the Ultimate Pianist, actually."

_Wait, what the hell?!_


End file.
